memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fair Haven (episode)
Forum:Why is Kes in Voyager season 6 episode 11 Fair Haven Im not quite sure why kes is in this episode.. Could someone please explain it to me? :First off, she isn't in the episode. Second off, this should have been asked over at Talk:Fair Haven (episode). --OuroborosCobra talk 14:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) First off, She is in the episode. She's not credited anywhere but in the copy I have.. she is there talking to the doc. and second, Sorry.. No need to be an asshole :: The only episode Kes was in, post , was . --Alan 18:33, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Indeed. I've gone through the screencaps on Trekcore, and I cannot find Kes anywhere. I suggest to the anon that you have mistaken someone else for Kes. I can also find no information online indicating she was in the episode. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :: Not to mention the fact that the last time I watched the episode, I was sure to add the proper credits both listed and unlisted and her name isn't on the article page, the character page nor the actress page. Seems like a hat trick to me. --Alan 19:34, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::: The accusation of assholery is WAY out of line. You were shown a more appropriate place to bring this up, and you also got an answer to your question. You should be thanking people for getting back to you at all. 23:44, 16 April 2008 (UTC) I've seen a copy of this episode titled VOY: "Fair Haven" floating around the web that was in fact VOY: "Real Life" from season three. This might explain the discrepancy. --MAX 15:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Lookalike towns Fair Haven bears a striking resemblance to the holographic French town in "The Killing Game." Was it the same set? :Yes, it was. I think it's mentioned in either this or page. -- Ltarex, 12:29 9 August 2012 (CET) story arc connection I've added the "Story Arc" denotation to the sidebar to connect this episode with "Spirit Folk", since both are quite closely connected. Do I need to do anything more, like add the arc to the story arcs page, or is adding the info to the sidebar sufficient? Thanks, Mdettweiler 21:36, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :I'd add it to the arc page as well, just to be consistent. - 21:50, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I've added it to that page. -Mdettweiler 01:57, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Removed *At one point while talking to Captain Janeway, Michael Sullivan makes a wisecrack about a pig farmer (possibly the Ray Ewan that Tom Paris mentioned was courting Maggie O'Halloran earlier). This is most likely a sly in-joke from earlier in actor Fintan McKeown's career: in Waking Ned Devine, McKeown played the somewhat shady character Pat Mulligan, who was a romantic rival with a pig farmer for the affections of a girl named Maggie O'Toole. Also, one of the lead characters in that movie was a man named Michael O'Sullivan. Removed the above as speculation, as it says "possibly" and "most likely".--31dot 22:20, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Fifth Commandment The Ten Commandments are slightly different for Catholics, Protestants and Jews. Fair Haven is evidently a Catholic town as the doctor was hearing private confessions, a distinctly Catholic thing. For Catholics, the fifth commandment is thou shalt not kill, not honor your father and mother. 01:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, seen this after my edit… But the numbering in catholicism and protestantism is the same, following the Augustinian method ( ).--CompleCCity (talk) 22:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::According to the Wikipedia page you cite, Protestants except Lutherans use the Philonic division of the Commandments, in which the Fifth Commandment is indeed about honoring mother and father. A quick google search bears out this distinction. http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/04153a.htm http://atheism.about.com/od/tencommandments/a/prot_cath.htm http://atheism.about.com/od/tencommandments/a/prot_cath_2.htm–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:09, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hmpf! So I did understand it (and am being) wrong? Perhaps because of my Lutheran education…--CompleCCity (talk) 23:33, August 7, 2012 (UTC) 2000 vs 21st century i am removing the line, This is the first Star Trek episode produced in the 21st century. Assuming it is true that This was the first episode of ''Star Trek to originally air in the 2000s (January 12, 2000)'', it must have been produced earlier (maybe even in the 1990s), and technically the 21st century began in 2001. 22:40, March 5, 2019 (UTC)